Killer Times
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: Fun fun fun, or too many killer times to handle. WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT! sorry people, there are alot of typos every now and then because my key board SUCKS! anyway, please read, it's quite funny!
1. Chapter 1

Killer Times

Chapter 1

The grass was turning a hard brown as autumn turned it's leaf on Mineral Town. Jack looked over at his field and sighed, all that hard work for nothing. All he had was a crunchy mass of hay. He sat down on a softer patch of green moss under his apple tree and relaxed. This was his third season in Mineral Town. A quaint town with cobble stone streets, dainty houses, a couple of mixed up hoo haa's, a tiny beach to hang out on, and a couple beautiful women his age. He was only 18 when he moved, his 19th birthday was going to be on the 16th of Fall.

He looked up at the apples in his tree, they were bright red. He plucked one and bit down hard. He munched away crazily as if he had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life. The hammering of wood and nails distracted his ecstacy as Gotz worked for a larger house extension.

Jack sighed and stood up, there was nothing much to do after his work. He had alot of money, and enough lumber to last for a new house. He went back into his house, since Gotz was outside, and changed into a nicer pair of jeans, and a button down shirt. He looked at his mirror near the TV. His hair was a little messy, but not too bad. It was a skaater like cut, with dark soft brown hair. His eyes were a lighter amber color, and his skin helped enhance it. He was very tan, and looked like a beach boy. He smiled and dragged on a pair of converse. He loved the end of the day, he was able to go to the Inn for a few beers.

Gotz was packing up by the time Jack walked out of his house. Gotz waved and called that he would be by tomorrow morning around 6:00 a.m. Jack nodded and watched him walk out of the farm towards the forest. Jack smiled and started strolling down the street to the Inn. He saw Grey fly by, mummbling about being late and his grandfather being a dick. Jack stopped him and looked at his worried face. "You alright man? You look awful, you need to relax dude." Jack said patting him on the shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't live with a dick of a grandfather like I do. I'm gonna get my ass beat when I get back there, his fucking cane. Old men should die..."

"They will eventually, literally haha." Grey laughed a little and looked at the direction Jack was going.

"Inn again huh? You're a fucking alcoholic, you know that?" Grey laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously as if Jack was going to hit him for the comment.

"Haha, I like the ladies better. Just remember, I'm not interested in your sexy book worm, okay? You should come to the Inn later if you want to get away, I could use a bachlor friend to hang with." Jack slapped his friend on the shoulder and waved good bye. Grey waved a little uncomfortably at Jack and walked to the Blacksmith Shop.

Jack reached the Inn doors, when the swung wide open and a beautiful green eyed girl stepped out for a cigarette. She had honey blonde hair, and beach blonde bangs, golden skin, and a figure to die for. Jack was instantly aroused.

"Well, if it isn't Jack, the fucker!" Karen laughed blowing out a french style smoke.

"Ah, Karen, the ball cutter. You spay/neuter your men today?" Jack said smoothly leaning up against the Inn's wall.

"Ah, just Rick. He's so lame, he wont leave me the fuck alone! I could just strangle the kid. I know we're friends, but he does that creepy-breathing-on-your-neck thing." Jack had always liked Karen for being witty about things dealing with men. He loved her even more for playing hard to get.

"Oh, you mean like this Karen?" Karen stared wildly at him as he approached her, slowly getting her against the wall, feeling her body on his. She breathed a little harder, and dropped her cigarette as he breathed warmly on her neck. "That's not so creepy now is it baby?" Jack whispered hoarsly in her ear. She shook her head no, she was so engrossed in Jack that nothing could seem creepy to her at that moment.

"Y-You are such a fuckin player!" She said hoarsely and pushed him away. "You made me drop, my cigarette..." She looked down at her feet, trying to keep her red face from giving Jack any ideas. Unfortunately Jack already had a few ideas. He looked her up and down, she was wearing a pair of black knee high leather boots, a mini skirt that almost showed everything, a red blouse made of silk that fell off her shoulders, and a bright sparkly necklace.

"Well, I need a drink, see you inside doll?" Jack smirked and brushed past her, touching her arm slightly. Karen exhaled deeply, as if she was just holding her breath for an hour.

"Man he can put moves on well..." Karen brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at the Inn doors, and the wind started to pick up. She was starting to wish she had brought a shawl.

Jack was sitting at the bar talking to Doug, ordering a shot of Jack. Ann walked slowly down the stairs and sighed when she saw Jack there. She hated Jack with a passion because of his obssession with trying to get in girls' pants.

"Oh, look, our red head of the evening." Jack exclaimed as she walked towards the bar. Ann's hair was curled, and she was wearing a tight black dress with a waist apron.

"Oh look, the walking talking penis. Throw up on any pussy today?" Ann asked smugly as she grabbed a few orders and started mixing drinks.

"Nah, _she _wont let me go there. Is it true what they say? That red heads match their carpets?" Jack asked sipping on a beer he just ordered.

"Oh baby, wholdn't you like to know? Maybe if you lay one you'll find out, but I don't think you'll get very lucky here." Ann said leaning over the counter teasing him with her cleevage. Jack blushed a little and looked behind him. He saw Popuri and Rick sitting together. Popuri was the cutest girl in the village to Jack's eyes. She had those dark red eyes that he had never seen anywhere else, with that gorgeous long pink hair that she had pinned back. She was a little rocker, with a black corset, and a hip hugger skirt. Her little hips were showing, making Jack a little curious to see the rest of her. He loved girls with nice curves.

Rick glarred over at Jack menacingly since he was jealous of how much time Karen and Jack hung out together. Karen walked in like a gorgeous angel, she smiled at Rick, a little too sweetly, and walked over the Jack.

"I need a shot of tequila." She told Doug. He nodded and poured her one. She guzzled it down and hit her glass twice. "Hit me love!" She smiled and looked seductivly over at Jack, making his groin tingle.

"Hey Karen, enjoy the outdoors?" Karen smiled and nodded.

"I just wished I was a little warmer, I forgot my shawl, so I'm freezing." Karen took another swig and set the glass down, tapping for another wone as if it were a poker game.

"Well, the alcohol should do the trick, but I have a better way to get warm." Jack winked at her and she just rolled her eyes although the offer was tempting. She knew he was really hot, and he was _really _the only guy interested in her since she moved here forom the city.

"Well hunny, I don't think you're going to get that lucky anytime soon." She smiled and drank another shot. She felt a little woosy, and Jack knew it, he loved drunk girls, it was the opposite of PMS for him, unless they are mean drunks.

"I think you hsould take it easy Karen, we don't need tyou dancing on tables... Well, that might help the bar, haha." Doug laughed cleaning a glass. Karen glarred at him angrily.

"I, goooooooooood sir, was nnnnnnot goinnnnnnnnnng to driiiiiiiihiccupnk any mooo..." Karen looked over at Jack. "Cannn, yoooou take me hommmmmmmme? hiccup It's coooooollllllllldddd, and I forrrrrrggggggggot my jacket..."

"Sure babe, lets get going. See you Doug. Jack paid for th e drinks and wrapped his arms around Karen's shoulders. Rick was so furious at the point he rushed over to Karen.

"I can take you home Karen, you hardly know Jack." Karen placed a finger on Rick's mouth and started playing with his bottom lip. She started giggling and Jack began walking again.

"I guess that's a no Rick hahaha!" Jack laughed and winked at Rick.

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack stumbled along with Karen as she swayed around, tryign to walk. She was giggling for absolutely no reason. Jack really liked her alot, including Popuri. They were both really cool, and hated Rick, just like he did. Ann was never really his type, and she was head over heels in love with Cliff. Popuri really liked Kai, but he was never around. Karen wanted to slit Rick's throat, and he promised Grey he would never touch Mary. He was really good at keeping promises. Even if he though Mary was a hot ass librarian. He had a thing for smart good girls.

"Sooo, Jack...hiccup Do you wannnnnt to give me a gooood night KiSs?" She said drunkenly as they came to her door. Jack smiled and shook his head no.

"I don't want to kiss you if you're in this state. It isn't right, maybe when you're sober and actually want a kiss." Karen looked a little dumbfounded but smiled, completely oblivious.

"Okay, untilll we meet hiccup again. Buh Bye Jack, thanksss for takin me hommme." Karen blindly took out her keys and opened her door. She waved and closed the door, and fell into the island counter in the store. Jack laughed and headed back, it was almost 12, and he needed to be awake by 6 the next day. He sighed and kicked a little pebble near the Market and it slammed into the bench. He felt so stupid not kissing Karen, but he hated kissing a drunk girl, as if it were raping her.

Rick was running down the street towards Karen's house when he saw Jack lurking there. He was so scared that Karen was goign to get mangled by Jack, and he would never have that happen. "JACK! You better not have laid a finger on her you jack ass. If you did I'll make sure to kick your ass!" Rick yelled shoving Jack.

"I didn't touch her Rick, I'm not that big of an animal. It's not my fault she doesn't like you, like the rest of the village. Go make yourself useful and go choke on something." Popuri was standing by, a ittle shoked by what Jack was saying to her brother. She wasn't in a good mood anyway because Kai had left earlier that day. "Anyway, stop fuckin messing with people, you don't need to act like a dick! Karen and I are frineds right now, and I mean, come on. I feel awfully bad for your sister. You run her life, and she hates it. Can't you see that you need to leave soem things alone and just worry baout your own life instead of trying to protect everyone else's? I'm going home. Goodnight Rick." Popuri put a hand over her mouth. She had always thought the same thing about her brother. She was so happy someone had told him and it wasn't her.

Jack shoved past Rick and walked home. Rick was dumbfounded and stared. He was rendered speechless and didn't know what exactly to say to that. Popuri came out of the shadows and watched Jack come towards her. She exposed herself, and the moonlight made her look extremely radiant. "H-hi Jack." Jack was looking at the path at the moment, and looked up suprised to see Popuri.

"Hey doll. Aren't you supposed to be home?" Jack asked as he looked around, trying hard not to blush at Popuri's beauty.

"Well, yeah. Unfortunately my brother is going to stalk me and get all pissy if he sees I'm not there, could you take me home right quick? I hate walking the streets alone, even if there's only 15 people here haha." Jack looked at her deep red eyes and nodded. Popuri was happy and hooked arms with Jack.

When they got to her house, she smiled and stared up at Jack. He was a bit taller than she was, and she loved that about him. "Thank you Jack..." She was waiting for a kiss, but was disappointed at what happened.

"Good night Popi. Gotta go." He wanted to kiss her dearly, but couldnt't see the signs as she looked at him pleadingly with her big doe eyes. He grabbed her into a hug and she smiled. _This is better than a hand shake haha_ she thought as she inhaled his cologne.

Jack sighed, she always smelled like flowers, mostly Honey Suckle. She reminded him of a girl that was like a flower he used to look at all the time when he used to visit here. He knew her then, but they never talked. He was too shy to do that.

"Thanks Jack." Popuri waved at him as she slowly crept into her house. Jack had a hard decision to make now. Popuri or Karen? Popuri did have a love, but he was so mean to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE JACK?" Rick yelled as he approached his house in a sprint.

"Walking your beautiful sister home. Could you be a little more quiet, your mother is inside asleep. Popuri just needed a male figure to walk her home, take it easy Rick or are you going to run my life too?" Jack said angrily and walked past Rick. Rick grabbed the back of his shirt, almost choking Jack.

"Fuck you Jack." Rick said, glarring.

"No thanks man, I like ladies." Jack smiled and walked off. _What a douche_ he thought as he went back to his house. He kicked off his shoes at the door since htey were a little muddy and walked inside. Kiwi barked happily and ran up to him. Jack picked him up and carried him into bed, plopping the puppy down and pulling of his clothes. He pulled on a pair of baggy boxer pants and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The radiant sun shone through one of his 6 windows. He slammed his face into his pillow, and heard the knock at his door. Gotz was here.

Moaning, Jack got up relunctantly, _maybe I did have a little too much to drink last night_. His stomach was killing him, as was his head. He dug around in the fridge after letting Gotz inside to get started on the house. He pulled out an apple and started munching away. He always ate an apple for stomach upset, it helped alot.

Jack went into his bathroom and pulled on his work clothes. He wore overalls with a white t-shirt, and a pair of work boots. He always wore a baseball cap, his father gave it to him before he died in a car accident on a business trip to Japan. Jack was 10.

Jack grabbed his equipment and started on work. Around one he was done with his weeding, milking, storing, feeding, and sickling. He sat back down under his apple tree like a ritual he was unable to break free from, and listened to the rythm of the hammer beating in his house. He was planning on visiting Karen today, but all he could really think about was Popuri. Her doe eyes were implanted in his head like some sort of gorgeous scene he could never get rid of. Then he looked through his thoughtful files and found Karen and her sparkling green eyes, her sexy body, and he was in love with two girls.

"JACK! YOUR HOUSE IS FINISHED!" Gotz screamed out waking Jack from his daze. Jack stood up and looked over at his house. It was huge, and he couldn't wait to furnish it. Jack waved as Gotz packed up to leave, satisfied wit hhis work.

"Thanks Gotz, you did a wicked job on the house. I'll call you agian if I need the barn extension, but I only have 4 animals, so it may be a while. Thanks alot." Jack shook his hand and Gotz left.

"YOO HOO JACK!" Yelled a familiar voice, it was Ann. _What the fuck is she doing here?_ "I need you to do me a huge favor!" Jack walked over to her and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong, you look like you've been crying Ann..." Jack said, looking at her big blue blood-shot eyes.

"My dad is a fuck head, he's giving some stupid visitor woman a 'tour' of the the village, but he isn't really, he's fucking her in the Inn. Can you believe that Jack! Well, sorry, I don't mean to spill my heart out. I was wantign to know if you can be a bar back before my dad comes back because I need some major help. Free drinks for you all night too haha." Ann said wiping a small tear from her face.Ann had her hair down, which was a little unusual when Cliff wasn't around, and she was wearing a blouse with a air of black pants. Her waist apron was still on, and she looked awful.

"Let me chance really quick, you cansit inside if you'd like to. Don't worry, I'm honestly not a perv." Jack started towards the house first and grabbed a few articles of clothing. A black silk shirt, a nice pair of jeans, and sme comfy shoes, prefably Pumas. When he came out, Ann was sitting on the couch, fidgiting with her pants.

"How are you and Cliff?" Jack asked suddenly as he looked over at her.

"Oh, Idon't know, we aren't really together. He is too shy to tlak to me... I hardly doubt he likes me, but I'll keep wishing. Are you ready to go..?" She looked up and saw Jack in all his glory. _Goddess he's hot!_ Jack smiled and took her hand, leading her outside. She swallowed hard and followed as they rushed to the bar.

The first person Jack saw was KAren, her back towards him, trying her best to ignore Rick as he jabbered on and o about how beautiful she looked in her green micro mini dress. Popuri was tlaking to Cliff and Duke, she was in a little skirt with a red top that looked like KAren's the night before, and Thomas and the mayor were engrossed in conversation.

Popuri was the first to notice Jack, blushing at him as he walked by. _Damn he looks good tonight_ she moaned in her head as he walked by. He winked at her, and she felt faint. Karen was the next tosee him as he went behind the bar with Ann. KAren was awestruck, and wanted to jump all over Jack. Since her last boyfriend in the city looked kind of like him,she was always attracted to him.

"So Karen, what do you think? Karen...?" Rick was staring at her, trying to get an answer from their previous conversation, but saw her staring at Jack. Jack smiled at her and looked over at Rick. He nodded reluctantly and started cleaning up a bit behind hte bar. Ann was makign drinks as fast as she could.

Around 12, the bar was beginning to close, Karen was on her 5th martini and was already drunk, Rick was on the verge of exploding in his pants because he drank too much water, and Popuri was almost ready to pass out from fatigue. They were the only 3 left in the bar. JAck was curious as to why Popuri was there, but it hit him. _Is she waiting for me?_

PLEASE R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karen drunkenly fell over on Rick. He smiled and looked over at the laughing Jack as he put up the last bottle of wine. Rick was hoping to get Jack jealous but failed miserably. He angrily took Karen home, completely forgetting about his sister. Jack looked over at the tiny Popuri, almost asleep, and partially drunk as she had her 5th daquiri in front of her.

"Pop..." Jack whispered. She blinked andl ooked up at him.

"Oh Jack!" She smiled and stretched in the booth. He looked at her tight figure, feeling his groin tingle again. "I htink my brother left, and I need help getting home. I think I'm a little drunk hehe." She smiled and grabbed her coat. Jack linked arms with her, and they went out, allowing ANn to close up.

"THANKS JACK!" She called after him. He waved and smiled.

"No problem babe, anytime." Ann smiled and figured that Jack wasn't a bad guy after all. She cleaned up a little more and went to her room for sleep and found it was really hard to do with her father and his mistress were in bed in the other room.

The night was cold and chilly as they both stepped out. The sky was clear and dotted with stars from every angle. Jack wished he was at the Goddess fountain with his angel at his side. He looked at Popuri, pulling her a little closer as she started to shiver.

"Man, I'm cold..." Jack smiled a little, knowing plenty ways to warm up. Popuri let out a small scream and fell. Jack looked at her horrified to see that her heel had broken off of her pumps, and she had twisted her ankle.

"You okay Popi?" Rick had rushed foreward, franticly looking for Popuri to see Jack kneeling over his sister.

"What did you do to my sister you dick head? Wait for her to get drunk and fuck her! You jack ass, I'm tellign everyone, especially Harris, to get you kicked off this Island you fucking jack ass!" Popuri tried to say something in Jack's defense, but Rick picked her up and carried her off. Popuri looked over his shoulder and winked at Jack in confidence.

Jack began to worry, what would he tell everyone. _I hope Popuri will remember what happened. She's pretty tipsy. I'm sure she'll have to, her pump and her ankle are all messed up...Fuck this is NOT good..._ Jack started walking towards his farm, slowly and sadly as if this were the last day of his life.

The bright sun wasn't there that morning, instead it was a nice down pour of rain. Jack sighed and turned off his alarm clock. He rolled aroudnin bed a little bit and got up, scratchin his head. He needed a bath. He walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower, and grabbed his clothes. _Today is goign ot be a bad day, I can just feel it..._ Jack sighed and jumped into the shower.

As he got out, he heard a knock at the door. It was Popuri.

"Pop? What are you doing here?" Jack asked buttoning up his shirt.

"My brother is a dick, I told him what happened, so don't worry boaut it. I wasn't _that_ wasted last night. Hehe. I told him to leave you alone..." Popuri said standing outside of his house. JAck sighed and opened the door widely, feeling like an idiot not inviting her in earlier.

"Thanks Pop, he's been bugging me lately. How is your ankle?" Popuri sat on his couch and showed him her foot. He took it tenderly in his grip and looked at the bruise.

"You should go to the clinic." Popuri frowned.

"I hate the clinic, my mother is always there, it worries me..." Jack bit his tongue, he forgot she hated the clinic.

"Want some breakfast, it's kinda early for lunch. I make awesome pancakes." Jack smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure?" Popuri smiled and looked out his window. Karen was outside too, doing something weird.

"Jack, Karen is outside, pacing like crazy..." Popuri said, frowning a little bit. SHe was sad because she though Karen was theomost beautiful girl in the entire village. She never would hae thought that JAck would even be interested. "I should go anyway... Thanks for the pancake offer..." Popuri slowly stood up and limped out the door and sprinted painfully home. Jack tried to catch up to her but she was gone. He felt awful liek he did something wrong.

"JACK! I want to come in really fast!" Karen yelled as she saw Jack retreat to his house, ignoring the KAren coment form Popuri.

"Oh, shit, yeah sure. I'm making breakfast, come in, you can have some." Karen ran inside and smiled at Jack. She sat down on his couch and smiled.

"I want to show you something!" SHe dug around in her rucksack and brought out a green apple. "We're growing them at the store, want it?" She smiled.

"Shit yeah, I love apples!" Jack caught one and chewed away as he sprinkled sugar on his pancakes to make them sweeter.

"How coem Popuri left so fast?" Karen asked, smiling that she could have Jack all to her self.

"Oh, I don't know, she said she needed to go. I'm gonna visit her after I work. So, how are things with your ball cutting business." KAren giggled.

"Oh the same fuckign customer youk now?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Rick still eh? Can't her get a fuckign clue? He tried to pin me on raping his little sister. THat jack ass." Karen looked over at JAck a little stunned.

"Why would he do that? I have never known Rick to lie..." She said standing up a little scared.

Jack was cooking and never noticed. "Oh, Popuri and I waere walking home and she fell, so I was kneeling down to help her, and her brother heard her scream and come run and caught me kneeling over her. Fucking great timing huh?" He smiled and flipped a pancake in the air. Karen chuckled a little uncomfortably. She relaxed a little, Jack wasn't a guy to do that, she could tell.

Karen got her courage up and walked over behind Jack. She wrapped her arms around his middle, he loved it when his old grirlfriends used to do that, and hten he came to reality. That wasn't an old girl, that was Karen. He turned off the fire under the pancakes and looked at her.

"Y-yes?" Karen shoved him upagainst the counter.

"My turn." She ran her fingers up his shirt, undoing the buttons along the way. He tried to speak but she just shushed him. "Let me do my work baby..." She breathed hotly on his chest, and licked a tiny bit on his neck. She bit his ear and nibbled his neck, amkign his groin grow fast and hard. She breathed on his lips, opening her mouth t breathe into his mouth. JAck held onto her and started rubing her back. They started to madly kiss and make out, he shoved her onto his couch and ran his fingers up her tank top, feelign her breasts, but KAren shoved them away.

"What's the matter?" He breathed as she stopped kissing him.

"This is just kind of crazy, lets wait a little more okay?" She stop up and tugged on her shirt, rubbign her neck slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I did something wrong Karen. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Karen shook her head no and walked towards his door.

"I think I should go..." She smiled and waved at Jack who was speechless. He snapped out of it and ran to the door.

"WHAT ABOUT THE PANCAKES!" He yelled after her.

"MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME! BYE JACK!" She smiled and waved at him. He sighed and looked down at himself, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and felt naked. Then he saw a flash of Pink catch his eyes. _Oh goddess no..._ It was Popuri. She hadn't left, she wanted to make sure that they were just firneds. Apparently not...

please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack pulled on a band tee and ran after Popuri to her farm. She was already ahead when she caught sight of him. Tears were running down her face, and she knew that his kindness was proably to get into her panties. She slammed her door shut inside her room and grabbed a pillow. Jack knew hat her house was practically a war turf between Rick and him so he backed away and peered to see which room might be Popuri's.

He saw a flash of pink in one room smiled. He grabbed a tiny pebble and threw it at the window. Popuri looked over at her window, and curled up even tighter. Rick came into her room and looked at her with a smirk. "PMS again lil sister?" Rick laughed and knocked on her door frame.

"Fuck off you jack ass. I don't want to talk to you or anything. You are such a bitch!" She screamed throwing a pillow at him. Jack grabbed a bigger pabble and threw it at her window again, not noticing the little bit of orange hair which was Rick.

"What the fuck was that?" Popuri looked over at her window.

"It's just some stupid pigeon picking at the roof again, can you go away you jerk? You never help me anyway!" Popuri cried, throwing a book at his head hitting him square in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK POP!" Rick screamed throwing the book back at her, missing horribly. He was holding his nose as blood gushed through the space between his fingers. He ran out, holding back the tears, and fell over in the bathroom. Popuri did not care that he was in pain, she was in pain too. She heard another clunk at her window, and now it was starting to annoy her. She stood up and rushed to her window.

Jack was waving as fast as he could, trying to get her to see him. She already knew he was there, she didn't care very much anymore. She opened her window and peeked out.

"Can I please talk to you???!" He called out to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought your mouth was full last time I saw you." She angrily replied, making no effort to go downstairs.

"I don't know what I was doing. It all happened so fast! I didn't know you liked me..." Jack said, looking down at his feet. Popuri was suprised, she thought he knew, and knew very well.

" I don't know what to think anymore Jack. I need ot be alone right now, do NOT contact me, I'll contact you. Now GO AWAY!" Popuri slammed her window shut and broke her nail. She sucked in the pain and went to the bathroom where her brother was holding a towel to his nose. She dug around in the medicine cabinent wrapping her thumb up in a bandage. She looked over at Rick, who gave her the meanest look. She laughed a little and tears started coming back to her ruby eyes. She turned away quickly and left to her room.

Jack looked up at the sky, a thuderclap echoed over head and pouring rain pelted down. The cold of the rain pricked Jack's skin like tiny needles. He hated the way he felt, as if it were the day his father died. It was autumn, his mother was sitting in her chair, sewing her heart out. Jack knew something was wrong. Her eyes swelled up and she looked at her last remaining son. She told him that he must take care of himself, never get hurt, and to live the best lifeh e could.

His mother was the strongest person he had ever known. She had been through enough death to make her fell like a grimm reaper. Jack's little sister Kyra died when she was only two months old. She caught a nasty cold, which flammed into a fever. The next week she turned deadly cold, then the week after that she could not move her body, and then she died. The next death was a double. His father and sister both died at the same time. Jennissa went with his father to Tokyo on a business trip. It was raining, and the roads were slick with rain and mud. The 18 wheeler could not stop, and crushed them both tragicly. a mass of blood, metal, and bone.

Jack's mother was the strongest person he had ever known. A mother and father should never loose their young, ever. Jack knew this well, and he was going to make sure that no one or anything was going to take his life.

The storm kept goign on for what seemed like hours, as he trudged along into his house. He needed something to keep him busy. _What to do? I KNOW! I'm going to get fucking wasted! That's it!_ Jack ran over to the Inn in some new clothes and with an umbrella.

"Hey Jack, what can I do you for?" Doug asked, smiling under his moustache.

"I need 4 shots of Tequila, and 4 more shots of Jack."

PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack stayed at hte bar rill almost 2 a.m. Karen had gone inside for her usual drink, but that was all the business the bar had that day. Karen tried to get Jack to go home, but he got angry and stumbled over a few bottles of wine and fell to the floor.

"Coem on Jack, into bed you go." Duke grumbled, rolling Jack into bed. Jack swung at Duke, but missed horribley and passed out in his crumped matress. Duke shook his head, remembering how drunk he used to get after his daughter June left. Mana would stay up late at night waiting ofr Duke to come home so she could clean up after he threw up all over the livingroom. Sometimes Duke would clal her a bitch and throw glasses at her, she would take it, just as angry, and leave the house.

Duke looked back at Jack, hoping he would never grow up like Duke, he hated himself so much. Jack peered at the front door, his last image was of Duke slowly closing the door, and blackness overtook his humble house.

The light gleamed into his room, so bright it was unreal. He glanced at his clock, 6:35 a.m. "Oh fucking shit!" Jack moaned and rolled out of bed, slamming straight into the hard wood flooring. He was covered in an obscure smell, which made him throw up on the floor numerous times.

Jack finally was able to get up, stumble into his bathroom, and jump in, clothes and all. The warm shower slowly melted away his migrane, and flushed his disgusting sense of smell. He slowly took off his dirty clothes, and stood there in the steam. The mist ate his body, every inch of it, swallowing his body. He sighed, _there is nothing better than the shower after a hangover..._ Jack was done in about 2 hours, he looked like a wrinkled man.

Jack pulledo n a pair of shorts and a flowy white tee shirt. He was not in the mood to do work, so he brought the Harvest Sprites to do the work for him. He was so happy that buying all that flower could really pull off in the event of a massive hangover.

Jack ran to his mail box after eating an apple, and there was nothing, no sign of life. A spider was there though, a lonely spider, which unfortunately bit Jack. He smashed it with all his might. The bite began to swell and become tough as the minutes drew by. _Fuck, first a hangover, now this stupid shit. What the fuck!_ Jack was in no mood to play around with anyone, not even Popuri if she were up to it.

JAck marched out of his farm, letting the tiny sprites work their best. He slammed open the Clinic door, walkign in on a very intriguing conversation between the Doctor and Elli. They were secretely in love, and that is why Elli had always cared for the Doctor.

"Elli, we can't just get married. What about our carriers? What then Elli? You want to work don't you?"The doctor asked, holding onto her tiny shoulders. She was wearing yellow today, the Doctor's favorite color. Jack had never seen Elli look so pretty with her short layerd brown hair, those bright blue eyes, and she was just too cute to imagine. The doctor looked very upset, he was always strong. He had never been a weak one,especially for a girl.

"Look, I don't care, I love you James! Can't you see that? I don't care about this, the reason I took this job was because I was love struck! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Elli started to cry, in tiny sobs. JAck slowly edged back to the door. He was so happy they did not hear him open that door to begin with.

"Elli, I...I don't know what to say...Can you have dinner with me tonight at the beach? We can talk then...Okay?" Elli shrugged and nodded. A tear fell from her eye, like a tiny star falling to the sea.

Jack slipped out hte door, but knocked a vase down, and it shattered to pieces. Elli and the doctor looked up suprisingly, and there he was. In all his glory. The hung over, spider bitten Jack.

"I did not see you there Jack!" Elli said, sniffling a tiny bit. Jack sighed and walked foreward. The doctor had gone back to his desk in the other room.

"Elli, are you...okay?" JAck asked, placing a hand on hers.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. The doctor will, OH MY GODDESS JACK YOUR HAND!" Elli shreiked and jumped back 50 paces lookign down at the huge swollen hand. Jack sighed again, little more like a yelp actually. The doctor rushed in and looked, he growled and rushed Jack inside.

"When were you bit?" He asked, grabbign a few viles of medicine.

"About 10 minutes ago, what bit me? I knew it was a spider, but fuck Doc, look at my fucking hand!" Jack screamed in horro as it started to swell his arm.

"Good, that's almost enough time. Here!" The doctor had a seringe and


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jack stayed at the bar till almost 2 a.m. Karen had gone inside for her usual drink, but that was all the business the bar had that day. Karen tried to get Jack to go home, but he got angry and stumbled over a few bottles of wine and fell to the floor.

"Come on Jack, into bed you go." Duke grumbled, rolling Jack into bed. Jack swung at Duke, but missed horribly and passed out in his crumped matress. Duke shook his head, remembering how drunk he used to get after his daughter June left. Mana would stay up late at night waiting for Duke to come home so she could clean up after he threw up all over the livingroom. Sometimes Duke would call her a bitch and throw glasses at her, she would take it, just as angry, and leave the house.

Duke looked back at Jack, hoping he would never grow up like Duke, he hated himself so much. Jack peered at the front door, his last image was of Duke slowly closing the door, and blackness overtook his humble house.

The light gleamed into his room, so bright it was unreal. He glanced at his clock, 6:35 a.m. "Oh fucking shit!" Jack moaned and rolled out of bed, slamming straight into the hard wood floor. He was covered in an obscure smell, which made him throw up on the floor numerous times.

Jack finally was able to get up, stumble into his bathroom, and jumped in the shower, clothes and all. The warm shower slowly melted away his migrane, and flushed his disgusting sense of smell. He slowly took off his dirty clothes, and stood there in the steam. The mist ate his body, every inch of it, swallowing him. He sighed, _there is nothing better than the shower after a hangover..._ Jack was done in about 2 hours, he looked like a wrinkled man.

Jack pulled on a pair of shorts and a flowy white tee shirt. He was not in the mood to do work, so he brought the Harvest Sprites to do the work for him. He was so happy that buying all that flower could really pull off in the event of a massive hangover.

Jack ran to his mail box after eating an apple, and there was nothing, no sign of life. A spider was there though, a lonely spider, which unfortunately bit Jack. He smashed it with all his might. The bite began to swell and become tough as the minutes drew by. _Fuck, first a hangover, now this stupid shit. What the fuck!_ Jack was in no mood to play around with anyone, not even Popuri if she were up to it.

Jack marched out of his farm, letting the tiny sprites work their best. He slammed open the Clinic door, walking in on a very intriguing conversation between the Doctor and Elli. They were secretely in love, and that is why Elli had always cared for the Doctor.

"Elli, we can't just get married. What about our carriers? What then Elli? You want to work don't you?"The doctor asked, holding onto her tiny shoulders. She was wearing yellow today, the Doctor's favorite color. Jack had never seen Elli look so pretty with her short layerd brown hair, those bright blue eyes, and she was just too cute to imagine. The doctor looked very upset, he was always strong. He had never been a weak one,especially for a girl.

"Look, I don't care, I love you James! Can't you see that? I don't care about this, the reason I took this job was because I was love struck! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Elli started to cry, in tiny sobs. Jack slowly edged back to the door. He was so happy they did not hear him open that door to begin with.

"Elli, I...I don't know what to say...Can you have dinner with me tonight at the beach? We can talk then...Okay?" Elli shrugged and nodded. A tear fell from her eye, like a tiny star falling to the sea.

Jack slipped out the door, but knocked a vase down, and it shattered to pieces. Elli and the doctor looked up surprisingly, and there he was. In all his glory. The hung over, spider bitten Jack.

"I did not see you there Jack!" Elli said, sniffling a tiny bit. Jack sighed and walked foreward. The doctor had gone back to his desk in the other room.

"Elli, are you...okay?" Jack asked, placing a hand on hers.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. The doctor will, OH MY GODDESS JACK YOUR HAND!" Elli shrieked and jumped back 50 paces looking down at the huge swollen hand. Jack sighed again, little more like a yelp actually. The doctor rushed in and looked, he growled and rushed Jack inside.

"When were you bit?" He asked, grabbing a few viles of medicine.

"About 10 minutes ago, what bit me? I knew it was a spider, but fuck Doc, look at my fucking hand!" Jack screamed in horror as it started to swell his arm.

"Good, that's enough time. Here!" The doctor had a seringe and stabbed Jack in the arm. Jack yelped and jumped up, looking at the doctor angrily.

"SIT DOWN!" He screamed, Jack sat back down and took it. The doctor gave Jack two more shots and brought him to the examination table.

"Doc, what the fuck bit me?"

"Brown Recluse. Look, it'll get better, some cases cause death but I highly doubt you'll die. I got you in enough time. Just stay there. You're taking a load off for today. I'll tell someone to leave a note that you're in the hospital if someone is looking for you. Now you need sleep." The doctor gave Jack a few sedatives, and Jack slowly drifted asleep, seeing the doctor run back to Elli. He could not make out what they were saying but Elli was crying again. He hated it when women cried.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
